1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a location-based keyword recommending system and method which provide a recommended keyword in a search environment.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of information and communication technology, the Internet is readily accessible at almost any time and in any location. Accordingly, users are able to search for information without limitations, such as time and place, and are able to use desired contents and services.
In addition, as various mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), are becoming more readily available through widespread information and communication technology, users of mobile searches are rapidly increasing.
In general search engines provide a keyword recommendation service for a convenient search for users. In the case of mobile searches, searched contents are likely to be related to a location to which a user belongs. However, the keyword recommendation system of the conventional search engines is incapable of recommending a keyword based on a location.